inspectorgadgetfandomcom-20200223-history
DiC Entertainment
DiC Entertainment (A.K.A. The Incredible World of DiC) was a leading children's entertainment company. DiC used to be one of the largest libraries of U.S. animation with more than 3,000 half-hours of renowned programming, including (but not limited to),'' Inspector Gadget,'' Strawberry Shortcake, Liberty's Kids, Dino Squad, Sabrina the Teenage Witch, Trollz,'' and Horseland. The company produced television animation for both network broadcast and syndication. As a preeminent supplier of kid's programming worldwide, DIC has developed strategic partnerships with key domestic and international broadcast partners throughout the U.S., Europe, Asia, Latin America, Africa and Australia. DIC is headquartered in Burbank, California with international offices in New York, Paris, London, and Cologne. History The company was founded on 1971 by Jean Chalopin in Paris, France. It was originally a French studio during the 70's and 80's. The company later founded the American studio on April 1982 in Burbank, California. During the time, Heyward developed the first American DiC show called ''Inspector Gadget, which became a successful production out of the American office.Perlmutter, David (2014). [https://books.google.com/books?id=riYXAwAAQBAJ&pg=PA207#v=onepage&q&f=false America Toons In: A History of Television Animation]. pp. 207–212. ISBN . Retrieved 27 January 2016. Later, the company became profitable between Inspector Gadget ''and ''The Littles.Bates, James (March 8, 1988). "Huge Debt Keeps Pressure on DIC to Keep Turning Out Animated TV Hits: Cartoon Firm Deals Way to Top". Los Angeles Times. Retrieved May 19, 2016. In 1984, DiC faced a unionization effort which failed.Adelson, Andrea (1987-12-30). "BUSINESS PEOPLE - For Maker of Cartoons, A Chance to Go Public". The New York Times. Retrieved 2016-01-27. In 1985, DiC opened its own Japan-based animation facility for animation production on their shows in order to bypass overseas animation subcontractors. In April 1986, DiC launched their first syndicated block called Kideo TV with LBS Communications and Mattel."The Hot Team. The Hot Programs. The New Hot Weekend Network for Kids" (PDF). Broadcasting (LBS ad). January 6, 1986. pp. 8–9. Retrieved May 19, 2016. By 1987, DiC Enterprises' parent company was known as DiC Animation City, Inc. DiC also entered the toy industry with the development of the Old MacDonald talking toyline. For the 1989-1990 season, DiC provided 30% of the networks' Saturday morning schedule with a total 60 hours per week on networks, local stations, and cable channels. Four new programs debuted that season on cable and syndication. On September 11, 1989, DiC launched Funtown on CBN Family Channel. DIC was also to produce four specials, mostly holiday specials, for the fourth quarter of 1989. A special based on The New Archies was slated for the first quarter of 1990. In 1993, DIC Animation City and Capital Cities/ABC formed a joint venture called DiC Entertainment L.P. In October 1995, DIC Productions L.P. announced they would be opening an animation office in France in partnership with Hampster Productions (which at the time, was 33% minority owned by DIC's majority owner Capital Cities/ABC). In March 1997, the studio was opened up and was named Les Studios Tex, which DIC was a shareholder in. In 2000, with an investment by Bain Capital and Chase Capital Partners, Heyward purchased back Disney's majority stake in DIC Entertainment L.P. In February 2001, DIC announced their return to the home video market, forming a new division titled DIC Home Entertainment and begin releasing products starting in May 2001.http://kidscreen.com/2001/02/01/30694-20010201/ However, this was delayed due to DIC's problems in finding a distributor partner which would happen in July 2001, when DIC signed a deal with Lions Gate Home Entertainment for North American distribution of DIC Home Entertainment products. In September 2003, DIC launched the DIC Kid's Network, a unique syndicated programming block designed to meet core FCC requirements and the only network for kids that reaches effectively 100% of U.S. households on over 400 stations, airing in every Designated Market Area across the country. In April 2007, DIC Entertainment, Nelvana, and NBC Universal Global Networks announced plans to launch KidsCo, a new international children's entertainment network. In 2008, DiC was purchased by the Cookie Jar Entertainment Company, and Cookie Jar owns every DiC production ever made. Cookie Jar was in turn acquired by DHX Media on October 22, 2012.Sylvian, Matthew (2012-10-23). "DHX purchase of Cookie Jar completed". KidScreen. Retrieved 2016-05-31. Productions * Inspector Gadget (1983) * Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas (1992) * Gadget Boy and Heather (1995) * Inspector Gadget's Field Trip (1996) * Inspector Gadget's Last Case (2002) * Gadget and the Gadgetinis (2003) * Inspector Gadget's Biggest Caper Ever (2004) References External Links * http://web.archive.org/web/20040825105837/http://www.dicentertainment.com/main.php Category:Companies